A Rukato: Two fates intertwined by love
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Judgemon, The Judgement Digimon has arrived. THe battle of darkness and light insues. And whoever the victor is will determine the lives of many
1. The beginning of Misty

1 Hehehehehehe, something new!  
  
I own nothing except for Claire  
  
"Dammit!" Takato said in the darkness.  
  
"Matsuki, you must control your anger." Someone in the darkness replied  
  
"Yes, your anger will be a burden to you." Another voice said  
  
"But…" Takato began but was interrupted by another person.  
  
"We understand your feelings for Rika, but you must control them for now."  
  
"Yes, your new assignment is…"  
  
"To assassinate someone,"  
  
Takato sighed and shrugged, "again? Don't you guys have any other jobs?" Then took out his sword.  
  
"This time, it's special, you will need a lot of acting skill. Someone in our clan has been corrupted, and we need you to eliminate her before she acts too fast and tells the forces of evil our secrets."  
  
"Picture." Takato simply replied, and the shadows threw him a picture. In it was a young woman, about, 21, blonde hair, cold dark eyes. "She ain't human is she?" Takato said eyeing the picture.  
  
"No, she's a Digimon. But she is very strange. She has the power of a Digimon at a Rookie level, but she has all the signs of human, even our analysis say that she's human. But since she's never trained in her life, it's really interesting in our point of view."  
  
Takato nodded and threw the picture up, then bringing his sword down, destroying the picture. "Rika has to know about my job, she's being curious."  
  
"I understand you are granted permission to tell one person only. And I believe you will choose her." Takato nodded, and bowed. He then sheathed his sword and walked outta the eternal darkness…  
  
"Rika… I have something to tell you." Takato said at his house. Takato's goggles still remained the same but he know wore a blue vest with several secret compartments in it. He hid weapons in case of an emergency. And black leather pants, with a side compartment for his sheath. "I work for…"  
  
"At WongSoft?" Rika tried to finish Takato's sentence. "Come on Gogglehead," even after 5 years of dedication and love, and of course, marriage, Takato still managed to keep that nickname.  
  
The truth was that Ryo and Takato were both working for a secret defense force. They were designed to protect humans from corrupted Digimon. The pay was top dollar depending on the assignment. Usually it was assassination of extermination. Ryo was injured two weeks ago by a Rogue digimon. Takato had to work alone for some time. WongSoft, was Henry's company, the blood of a great designer in him he was able to form a huge company and make huge money, and He donated a lot to local dojos and schools. Rika was working for in the model business. Her mother's dying wish. But though most of the things have worked out for the humans, the digimon were not so good… If you think the Digimon having an extremely wealthy life not good then the previous sentence would make sense. Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and the rest of the Digimon were given money by the Tamers to support themselves. But Guardromon didn't like money to be GIVEN to him so he signed up for a job as a security officer. Leomon helped Jeri in her everyday life.  
  
But Ryo was a lucky man. Claire, his wife was a wealthy girl and they both made large amounts of money and to tell the truth, he helped Takato outta some jams during college.  
  
"No Rika, you see I work for the Singular Defense against Digimon Force. I am a Major in the force and a Specialist. Working double jobs I made a lot of money, as you can see." He motioned around them, the mansion, the great food and everything. "But, there is something I gotta tell you, there is a giant risk at hand, and I risk my life everyday, but Guilmon was able to help me in some situations. He was granted access to our headquarters. And my commanding officers tells me that I should tell you this."  
  
Rika stood there amazed at what her handsome wife, Her brown hair brushing near her eye. She swiped it away and looked into Takato's shining cerulean eyes. "I understand." Rika replied. "I guess that's why MY commanding officers told me about a little surprise. "I am also a member of the Singular Defense against Digimon Force. I am an undercover officer for covert missions." Takato's jaw literally dropped. But then he shook off his strange feelings and smiled. He pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"I'm going to ask my Commanders something." He flipped open his digivice, which was also his communicator.  
  
"Like our surprise Matsuki?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Well, it's going to be a tough job for you two. Like I said Matsuki, the girl you guys are assassinating is no pushover she will be a tough job, Good Luck." The screen went blank.  
  
"Takato…" Rika said in a sing song voice. Then she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm tired do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" And everything went dark. 


	2. THe new Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Claire and Misty. I also don't own Escape by Enrique Iglesias. Let's hope I spelled that correctly  
  
  
  
"Mystique?" Takato asked his commander.  
  
"Yea, but everyone that she made contact with called her Misty for short."  
  
"OK, we'll be careful." Takato said and shut off his Digivice. He reached for his sword and sheathed it and carefully placed it on his back, then covering it with a large coat. He looked in bewilderment as Rika placed two handguns in her high boots. "Aren't those uncomfortable there?" he asked  
  
"IT does sometimes, but I gotten used to it." Rika replied and put on her coat. "Come on, I want to finish this mission fast."  
  
"Yea, but remember, Commander thinks that someone's blackmailing her. If it is in that case, she can live." Takato said and opened the door. Rika walked out and entered the Cheetah.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. Let's hope she isn't."  
  
"Still cruel as ever." Takato mumbled under his breath before getting into the driver's seat.  
  
  
  
"What'd you say?" Rika asked while Takato backed out and drove into the rainy night.  
  
"Nothing" He replied quickly and followed the coordinates his commander gave him. After taking several sharp turns to shake off to make they weren't followed; they went straight to the coordinates. "Now, she should be here somewhere."  
  
(You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love)  
  
(You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love)  
  
1 Here's how it goes  
  
You and me, up and down, but maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right; worth the fight Cause love is something you can't  
  
Shake  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
"Nothing gogglehead. Let's see we check u-" She was interrupted by a small trash can being knocked over.  
  
"Don't be alarmed Miss. We came here to help Misty." Takato said trying to calm her. Takato was considered one of the best negotiator and mediator in the force. "We will do our best to help if you just let us. We won't hurt you. Now answer one question, were you blackmailed into killing that officer?"  
  
The young girl moved around, looking scared, her mouth opened, then closed again. She took a deep breath and said in a shy voice. "Yes… Some people are trying to hurt me, and said that if I don't they'll kill me." Misty said. She then tried her best to hide in the alley. Takato moved close to her and then hugged her lightly. He gave Rika the 'OK' signal. Rika got back into the car and waited for Takato to put Misty in the back seat. Before Takato left Misty took Takato into a deep kiss. Takato pulled free with Rika's evil eyes glaring at him.  
  
He entered the front seat and shrugged and mouthed "Tell you back home." He activated his Digivice and asked his commander for further directions. "Bring her to your home Matsuki. Interrogate her and find out who blackmailed her. Then give her shelter and defend her for awhile. We'll take care of the people who blackmailed her when you give us the info. Off." And the screen went blank. They drove home while Rika had to constantly pry Misty off her property.  
  
Chorus  
  
2 If you feel like leavin'  
  
I'm not going to be you stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
Soon there were home in the home and Misty was sounding asleep in the guestroom.  
  
"Well? Can you explain yourself? Or should I ask Misty?" Rika folded her arms waiting for a response outta her husband.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I couldn't resist, she's half digimon for god's sake!" Takato yelled, slightly raising his voice. "Crap, better not wake her up or she'll try to give me another tongue bath.  
  
So if you go, you should know  
  
It's hard to forget the past so fast  
  
If was good, it was bad but it was real  
  
And that was all you have  
  
In the end all that matters.  
  
"Yea well just make sure she doesn't." Rika unfolded her hands and went into the master bedroom. "I'll be taking getting some sleep."  
  
Takato nodded then his Digivice beeped to life. "Matsuki? Is your wife asleep?" his commander asked. Takato nodded and waited. "Well, the truth is, we know who did this, Misty was actually Cyberdramon's ex-girlfriend." Takato rose an eyebrow. "Sounds weird, yes we know but that's the truth. Misty wanted payback and Ryo doesn't want to press any charges. But I warn you Matsuki, that when this girl has her eyes on a guy, she doesn't let go. So be careful. Bring her to headquarters in two days, sorry about the inconvenience." The screen went blank again.  
  
Chorus  
  
3 If you feel like leavin'  
  
I'm not going to be you stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
Takato shook his head, he felt a little dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. He awoke in a strange dark dungeon. "Dammit, what's with my commanders. Didn't they know I was whipped before by Jeri? But that was reasonable, we found the real Jeri inside the closet and the other one was a shapeshifter." (A/N My explanation to Rika or Jeri The Final Decision). A he looked beside him and he saw Rika, unconscious. "Rika!" He said. His beloved wife slowly woke up and looked at her husband.  
  
"Takato…?" She moaned and shook her head. "That bitch Misty…" Takato nodded and tried to reach his back.  
  
"Damn chains…" He said. Knowing if he could get to his back he could use his sword that he could still feel on his back and cut them free. "Weird girl though, she didn't disarm me."  
  
"Me neither." The door suddenly opened and light poured in. Takato felt a twinge of nostalgia as Misty came in and looked at Takato and at Rika.  
  
"Takato Matsuki… I knew you were going to try and get me. But when I saw how good you looked, damn I just had to have you. But when I saw her." She stared at Rika.  
  
Here's how it goes, all it takes, is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving, I'm not going to beg you to stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
Here's how it goes, all it takes, is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving, I'm not going to beg you to stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love.  
  
"I knew I had to get rid of her. But I also knew you were extremely loyal. So I thought about something, if I can't have you, no one will." With those words, Misty took out a long sword. Looking quite familiar.  
  
"That's Ryo's…" Takato said, recognizing the blade.  
  
"That's right, I took it when I made him have that little 'accident'." Misty said and placed the blade at Takato's throat.  
  
"I won't die that easily!" Takato said and kicked Misty back, she dropped the blade landing on the ground. Takato picked it up with his feet and sliced the chains opened carefully. "I knew those daily stretches you made me do had to help somehow Rika." He said and slashed Rika's chains. He pointed the blade at Misty. Then drew Taser, the name of his blade. "I have a friend that might want this back but before that…" He took Ryo's sword and combined it with Taser. Making it a double-sided weapon. "Me and Ryo's made out own weapons, we also made a little added feature."  
  
You can run (ten times)  
  
Misty screamed and backed outta the dark room. Thousands of evil digimon were around the perimeter. "I have my own legion of dark digimon. I am not your ordinary hybrid human slash digimon. My mother was LadyDevimon, and my father… Angemon. Of course LadyDevimon restrained my father, a rape if you must. Oh, and I'm not Rookie, your scans were incorrect. I'm something beyond a Mega. Now, Takato, if I can't have you, NOBODY CAN!" And with that she ordered he minions to swarm the two.  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
The two digimon came from above and simultaneously said "You called?"  
  
"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION." Sakuyamon and Gallantmon stood together then. Looked at each other "DNA DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO OMEGAMON! Let us end this Misty!"  
  
"Some other day, but in the mean time, these thousands of megas." Misty disappeared into the darkness after that. 


	3. The end of the Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it rightfully belongs to Bandai and Toei. And this time, I'm not going to have a mini conversation in the beginning, straight on with the fic!  
  
"This isn't going to be easy!" Takato told his lover. The two, merged digimon chatted inside their own minds.  
  
"I know, but let's just hope we get through it together." Rika replied.  
  
"Right, ARGHHHHH!" Takato screamed as he charged at the millions of virus megas. "Omega Lightning!" Omegamon screamed as the charge of electricity fried hundreds of the dark digimon.  
  
"Crimson Slash!" Another hundred, gone.  
  
"Shield of Love!" Thousands were destroyed, but every time they destroy one, a hundred more replace them.  
  
"Darkness Strike!" one of the virus type digimon yelled and lines of dark energy flew at Omegamon. S/he raised their shield. The blast threw the Templar Digimon off his feet. (For now, I'll use them as a 'He").  
  
The two lovers transformed back into their original form. But Rika and Renamon have separated while Takato and Guilmon was still as one. "I won't let you down Rika… GRANI!" He yelled out. The crimson bird flew outta the sky and hovered near the couple. "Take her to safety, but before that, use your Yuggoth Blaster on my sword!" Takato was hoping it would work. Grani look confused, but he knew he should do what Takato asked. It opened its maw and the three blue orbs of energies appeared. It flew straight and encircled Takato's sword. "Thanks, now take her away!" Grani did as he was told and took Rika and Renamon on its back and flew away. "Time for me to end this." Takato said and raised his sword. "YUGGOTH LIGHTNING!" The swarm of blue energy engulfed the entire army of virus type digimon. Takato looked at the ruined house. "Let's hope the insurance will cover this…" Takato said before collapsing onto the ground.  
  
Takato woke up in the hospital with Rika staring down on him. "Huh?" He groggily said before Rika pulled him in for a long french kiss. "Where am I?" Takato asked his lover.  
  
"You're in the hospital, that blast took a lot outta you. I'm sorry, it was my fault, when I woke up, I was pretty beat up, I was sure that Misty kicked me in the guy several times. I was badly injured so I wasn't able to give it my all when we were Omegamon." Rika said and lowered her head.  
  
Takato shook his head. "You gave it your all, and I'm proud of you for doing something like that." Takato kissed Rika lightly on the lips then her cheek. Then his tongue slipped into Rika's. They were completely oblivious to everything around him until a small cough interrupted them. The entire gang was at the door in the infirmary.  
  
"We interrupting?" Henry asked.  
  
"What's up with Misty?" Jeri added  
  
"Yea, she mental or something?" Kazu piped in.  
  
Rika and Takato looked at each other then looked back at the gang. "Long story guys." Takato said.  
  
"Why don't I make it shorter?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Misty!" Takato said and jumped to his feet. His digivice beeping to life. Misty was indeed outside the window. Her dark aura surrounding the window, making it impossible to see outside. "Guilmon! Renamon!"  
  
"Don't call my digimon goggle-boy! Renamon!" The two appeared and biomerged with their tamers. (Let me make it short k?)  
  
They crashed out the window and met with the evil digimon.  
  
The others walked down the 2 flights of stairs and biomerged with their digimon.  
  
"Time for us to end this Misty! I'm fully healed and so is my love! Feel the true strength of Omegamon!"  
  
DNA Digivolution!  
  
The cape flowed, the katana at the side of the huge digimon and the shield on its back.  
  
Misty shook her head then looks at the pitiful assault against her. "This is all you have? Well, let me end this quickly! Dark Aura Wave!" The energy knocked back the other Digimon but barely scathed the Ultimate Mega digimon.  
  
"Crimson Slash!" A red energy flew at the hybrid digimon and crashed into her.  
  
"Ah! I might've underestimated you."  
  
"Omega Lightning!" Another swarm of energy flew at Misty.  
  
"Dark Shield!" The energy disrupted the blast and she flew at the Templar digimon. "TIME TO DIE FOOL! CLAW OF DARKNESS!"  
  
The energy flew at the floating Omegamon. They raise their shield quickly and the impact destroys the entire shield.  
  
"CLAW OF DARKNESS" She shouted again. Another wave of energy, it hit Omegamon right in the chest and sent them crashing into a building. The two separated, exhausted.  
  
"No, I can't lose!" Takato yelled out.  
  
"Watch fool, as I destroy the only one you love!" Misty yelled and pointed a finger at Rika. IT pierced her right in the heart, leaving her motionless.  
  
"Takato, I love you." The girl muttered before dying.  
  
Takato's eyes filled with tears he screamed in anger. "ARGHHHHH! I'll make you pay for this Misty! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
"BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON! MODE CHANGE TO "HERO MODE!"  
  
Gallantmon's shield was no more, in place of the cape was a flowing crimson pair of wings. The sword shone like a diamond. "Misty, I will make you pay for what you did. Crimson Imprisonment!" A triangular shield formed around Misty and Gallantmon. "I will kill you without having to worry about you or myself injuring anyone outside of this shield."  
  
And so, the last battle begins between the newfound Gallantmon and Misty, who will be the victor? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Angel's pierce the light

Me: I might be making this battle couple chapters long.  
  
Takato: Good. Thought you going to work on your New Threat story.  
  
Me: Uh… We'll talk about that in the summer…  
  
Rika: Typical of you ain't it?  
  
Me: Shut up you damn…  
  
Rika: Can't finish the sentence?  
  
Me: If I do Takato will have a sword by my throat.  
  
Takato: Oh yea. That's so correct.  
  
Me: Anyways… Since Digidestined of Courage have not answer my email yet I'm going to just ASSUME that he allows me to use his name. Let's hope I don't get my ass kicked by some of his characters.  
  
Takato: Like his version of me?  
  
Rika: And me?  
  
Terriermon" And me?  
  
Me: Who asked you?  
  
Terriermon: Hey! Momentai.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Claire and Misty.  
  
The giant armored titan raised the golden and red visor. Only the visor remained the helmet had disappeared. Gallantmon pointed his blade at the dark monster in front of him. "Hero's Embrace." The voice echoed and golden energy surrounded Rika. She slowly woke up and looked at the new-formed giant.  
  
"T-T-Takato?" She screamed. The young girl jumped to her feet and gazed in amazement. "What are you doing?"  
  
Gallantmon raised the visor to reveal a pair of eyes, colored red. "I'm going to end it all, the pain and suffering that she caused." He put down the visor again and raised the silver sword. "LIGHTNING STORM!" Torrents of lightning shot out from the sword and headed towards the evil mistress.  
  
Misty screeched and sends out her own wave of energy diminishing the attack. Misty was blinded for a second as the smoke cleared. As her vision returned she saw Gallantmon Hero mode in front of her sword first. She threw up a quick shield as the sword clashed into her and sent her flying backwards. "You will pay for that one human." Misty said spitefully.  
  
"No, you will be the one that will pay." Gallantmon's voice yelled out.  
  
"Where are you?" Misty screamed looking at the surroundings.  
  
"You are blinded by anger. That is why you can't see anything" The knight Digimon taunted. Henry broke finally broke the silence of gaping eyes by checking his D Arc.  
  
"Whoa. Gallantmon, Hero Mode. Advanced version of Gallantmon. No info on him. All it says is last step till Angel. Go Takato!" Henry mumbled under his breath and looked at the dark widow. Turning around trying to find Takato.  
  
"Pathetic. You try to kill Rika but I revive her and now. You die, now. Hero's Sword!" Gallantmon appeared directly below Misty knocking her into the air and into the Crimson Imprisonment shield.  
  
"ARGHHHHH!" She screamed as the shield shocked her.  
  
"Anything impure that touches the shield will be shocked. Anything else will just be blocked by it. LIGHTNING STORM!" Streams of lightning once again fly from the sword and fly towards Misty. Still weak from the blast she looked up to see the electricity smack straight into her! The energy damaged her and she started phasing in and out. "Blades of Love!" Two huge blades consisting of energy struck Misty and pierced her black colored arms.  
  
"ARGHHHHH!" She screamed and felt the black blood ooze down her arms. "Congratulations. Gallantmon. But this is not my true form." She lowered her head and chuckled for awhile. "Gape in awe Gallantmon, for now, you will see my true form." Misty eyes dilated and went blank.  
  
"How?" Gallantmon asked. As he stared in horror at Misty as she started to change. Her normal human complexion morphed and changed into dark colour. Her hair morphed into hundreds of small monsters and her back sprouted dark wings.  
  
"How do you like the Dark Angel mode of me?"  
  
"holy shit…!" Gallantmon replied and prepared himself.  
  
"Gates of Hell!" Dark energy swarmed Gallantmon and threw him up. And flying straight into the wall. He fell to the ground, Barely able to move.  
  
"Damn." The knight digimon said before jumping back to his feet. "Blades of Love!" Once again two blades soared and headed towards Misty. She simply flicked them away!  
  
"Humph, I've expected more from a digimon of your caliber." She raised her arm, which then turn into a huge blade. "Farewell… Matsuki I loved you." She blew a kiss and brought the blade down. Takato was able to roll away, and the blade decimated the ground below. Black liquid oozed from the ground. Misty's arm changed back to her original form and she stared at Takato.  
  
"Damn. I won't be able to win like this. Gotta finish the final step. Angel…"  
  
"TAKATO!" A voice called from afar. Rika was on Kyubimon and was rushing to the shield. "Please, don't die on me, please remember the times we've had together, fight for us. Don't let me lose you! I would have stayed dead if I knew you were going to die." Rika got off Kyubimon and continued to speak. "Please! Don't die! FIGHT FOR ME GOGGLE HEAD!" That did it. The final step was complete.  
  
Gallantmon digivolve to… AngelGallantmon. The crimson wings were gone and replaced with pure white wings and the visor was completely gone to be replaced with the usual Angel helmet. (A/N ya know the black thing with the cross on it?) The sword at the side was moved to the back and an extra pair of wings grew on AngelGallantmon. The sword grew twice as long and there was a small imprint on the bottom. Two letters. T+R was engraved at the bottom. "Let there be justice. Final Strike!" AngelGallantmon said and drew the sword and slashed charged at Misty. Energy gathered once again and he slashed at the air and huge amounts of white energy emitted from the sword and crashed into Misty. The holy energy caused huge amounts of damage.  
  
"Dammit! The Angel Knight… My mother told me about you. The Ultimate creation of love."  
  
"Holy shit…!" Henry said and activated his D Arc. "Angel Knight Digimon. The Final Step? What the f- whatever. The Ultimate creation of love, well you got that right." As he looked at The Angel digimon floating in mid air. His wings glimmering.  
  
The Next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. The Death of a Hated one-The Death of a ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Claire and Misty.  
  
Me: I won't be posting up the fic with Digidestined of Courage, Flamegaruru, and Perfect Soldier for awhile. I thank these 3 people for the constant support when I entered the Rukato biz.  
  
Rika: You should be thankful that DC is your friend, he's famous practically.  
  
Takato: Yea, same Flamegaruru.  
  
Me: Yea, I guess I am honored… Now, on with the fic  
  
Angel's Flight.  
  
Misty struggled to get back up as she looked at the Angel digimon. "Dammit, how? I don't know if I can take him, no matter. The Final Step may have been blessed by the powers of the angels. But will be cursed soon…" Misty mumbled before changing her right arm back into a dark blade and charging at AngelGallantmon.  
  
"Let's see what you got Misty." Takato said and flew backwards. Misty was inches away from the Angel but only a few kilometers away. Just outta her striking range. AngelGallantmon slowly drew his blade and charging the energy. "ANGEL'S GATE!" As he drew a circle with the sword. The image of two pearly white gates appeared. He then thrust his sword through the circle absorbing all the energy, all while flying backward around the Crimson Imprisonment. He raised the energy infused sword high then flew up, just touching the shield around them and brought the blade down. Energy swarmed Misty. Attacking her from every direction. The energy separated into several different rays and the attack devastated the ground below and injured her severely.  
  
She stayed down for awhile until AngelGallantmon floated about a foot above her and she then grabbed the Angel Knight digimon's legs and threw him away. AngelGallantmon quickly used his wings and steadied himself in the air. "Angel's Blade!" He raised his blade and the image of the two higher angels depicted around the sword. The original Angemon and Angewomon infused with AngelGallantmon's sword and he thrust it into the ground. A huge blast of white energy emerged from the hilt of the blade. Uncountable energy of light stretched towards Misty. Some of it missed her but then turned around and smashed into her back. She tried her best to fight back the pain but failed. She spewed forth a torrent of blood from her mouth. The black liquid spraying onto the ground.  
  
She jumped up and tried to attack the angel knight digimon. She did a series of slashes with her blade-arm but AngelGallantmon dodged them all and kneed her in the stomach and then kicked her back. "Angel's Fury!" White energy once again emerged around Takato's new form. But instead of entering the blade like his other attacks. It went straight into his body. Takato sheathed his sword and cupped his two hands in a ball. Red, blue and white energy started to emerge in the space of his hands. He separated his hands and shot the energy high into the air. The energy formed a huge blade. It swerved around until it pointed at Misty's stumbling body. She was able to jump up to avoid the blade. The red, white and blue energy crashed into the ground and separated into smaller forms of themselves and flew towards Misty again. She started to fly around the shield. Trying to avoid the flying blades of energy. But whenever she made a sharp turn and they crash into something, instead of dissipating they turn into smaller forms of themselves. AngelGallantmon stood there for awhile before starting to move. Misty continued to move and then she looked back. The swords were nowhere to be seen. She turned around again to see AngelGallantmon and the white, red and blue swords behind him. He then drew his own blade and charged at Misty. The sword pierced her in place as AngelGallantmon struck her downwards.  
  
As she continued to fly AngelGallantmon charged energy into his blade. "FINAL STRIKE!" He slashed again into the air. As another torrent of white energy rained downwards. The energy smashed into the Hybrid digimon below and torn her apart.  
  
"AGH!" Misty screamed as the energy blasted her. Pain shot through her body, unbelievable pain coursing through her body. She spat out black blood from the internal injuries. She finally looked up to see a pair of shimmering golden boots.  
  
  
  
"Let me end this Misty." Takato said and pointed his sword at Misty. The hybrid digimon laughed hysterically. "What's so funny? You find your own death amusing or something?" Takato asked.  
  
"No, cause you know, when I die, the dark energy in my body with explode and the energy will kill you. I may die, but you, will die with me. You hear Rika? You can't win! Takato will die no matter what!" The insane woman yelled. She started to laugh again. "So take your choice Matsuki. If you let me go, I'll grow stronger and stronger. Until I can defeat you. Kill me, and you'll die along with me. Take that choice."  
  
"Takato! Don't do it! I won't be able to live with myself if you die!" Rika yelled out. Tear started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Takato closed his eyes. "I promise you Rika, I'll live, I promised you that a long time ago. And I will keep that promise. Don't worry Rika. I'll always love you." With that he yelled out his final attack. "Sword of RIKA!" Energy gathered around the sword as Takato plunged the energy infused sword deep into Misty's heart.  
  
"ARGHH!" Misty screamed. "YOU FOOL!" Energy flooded outta her corpse as the light blinded Rika. As she started to see again. The Crimson Imprisonment that her husband had casted had disappeared and only Misty's corpse remained.  
  
Rika collapsed onto the ground holding her head as she started to hyperventilate and crying hysterically. She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Henry, Ryo, and Jeri came over and tried to help her. Kyubimon started to cry also. For one of her best friend had just died. Rika continued to cry. "You said you would keep your promise Takato! YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP IT!" She screamed out starting to cry out more. She continued to cry as Jeri started to mourn with her. Ryo and Henry walked to the battlegrounds. The ground was charred with energy and the air was electrifying.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. After I complete my story of angst, based on real life. Mine. 


	6. Enter New Tamers!

Now what you've all been waiting for! Me: Me, ML of Gryffindor, Flamegaruru, Digidestined of Courage and Legendary Street Racer will be in this story! ML, FG, DC and LSR: Finally!  
  
EZ: Hey! The Digimon: Let's get it on!  
  
It all started out like a typical day in Vancouver. (A/N I'm going to make the setting in Vancouver since half of the gang lives there.) "Where we going today guys? LSR asked, while yawning. Like a typical day in Vancouver, it's boring.  
  
A mist started to appear in the park after LSR finished the sentence. I shot up. "Guys! A digital field! Let's go!" I put my blue sunglasses on and rushed to the park with his friends. Holding in my hand, a blue digivice with a silver lining around it. Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm EZ one of the member of the Digimon Tamers in North America. My best friend, DC, is also one of them, LSR, the goof ball of the bunch, ML of Gryffindor, the braniac, and FG the beautiful girl that the leader's attracted to. No, I'm not the leader, DC is. My best friend is the leader. I'm more like. second in command or something. I guess if you classify us as in the Tamers in Japan. I would be Henry, DC would probably be Takato, FG would be Rika, ML would probably be Ryo, and except he's extremely smart and has a laptop everywhere he goes. (A/N Figure him out.!) LSR would be Kenta or Kazu.  
  
"YO! EZ come on! We got a Mega on our hands!" FG yelled in an arrogant voice. She said pointing to a Wargreymon. We were already in the field cause of all my daydreaming.  
  
"K, DarkAgumon! Biomerge!" I yelled out at my digimon.  
  
"You got it! DarkAgumon Biomerge to. BlackWargreymon! Guys! Leave this up to us! This is the clash of the counterparts!" I yelled and charged at Wargreymon. "ARGH!" I yelled out as a battle cry.  
  
"BlackWargreymon" DC said. "Virus/Data type digimon. Counterpart of Wargreymon, His Terra Destroyer and Black Tornado is a force to be reckoned with!" DC yelled.  
  
"Wargreymon" FG started "Virus type digimon. Counterpart of Wargreymon, His Terra Force and Force Tornado is a force to be reckoned with." The two then blushed as they realized they were kinda copying each other.  
  
ML and LSR made an evil grin and looked at each other. "Hey. love birds? How's it going?" The two blushed even heavier as they kicked the two idiots in the stomach.  
  
"Guys! Toss me my customized card!" EZ yelled  
  
"Got it EZ!" DC yelled and tossed me my favorite card. He threw my digivice up into the air, and then kicked Wargreymon in the ribs. The card swiped through the light blue digivice. A sword appeared in my hand. And I slashed at Wargreymon then threw the sword through him. Stunning him for a second. Allowing me to use my final attack.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
"Terra Force!" The attacks collided and made a huge explosion that knocked the other tamers back. The Wargreymon looked at the energy as BlackWargreymon had drill his way through the attacks using his Black Tornado and killed Wargreymon, and then he absorbed the data. He de digivolved back into the two hungry fools.  
  
"Anything to eat guys? I'm starving." DarkAgumon and his Tamer said at once. The other guys laughed at the two as they walked off to FG's home. She was an awesome cook. At the house. DC and FG were flirting in the kitchen (A/N I feel like I'm going to be hunted. AHH! DC, FG? What are you guys doin- No, no, no, NO! AHHH!!! I'm j/k) "Hey FG! Get some food here please?"  
  
"Alright already you glutton!" FG chuckled as she planted a light kiss on DC's blushing face and rushed to give her other friends some food.  
  
"Heh, hey DC why you blushing man?" ML asked with a smirk on his face. LSR was also smirking and EZ was too busy eating.  
  
"Wha?" EZ asked with a half mouth full of food.  
  
"Whoa EZ, you eat a lot man, what are you, a Pigm-?" His tamer closing his mouth cut off Blackterriermon.  
  
"Blackterriermon! Don't insult people, it's considered rude." Dc yelled trying to change the subject.  
  
"I ain't Terriermon and you ain't Henry, so stop copying him, I know it's rude so ya don't always have to tell me." Blackterriermon responded.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we eat lunch in the Digital World?" FG piped up in her usual cheery tone.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" DC said. The other raised their eyebrows and sighed. Those two. They all thought.  
  
"Fine, Let's go Darkagumon." EZ said. He said and took his black coat. Then entered the digital portal.  
  
"That guy's attitude's weird, he's sometimes really cheery or dreary. Weird." LSR said.  
  
"That's just the way he is, he was quite lonely when he was younger." FG said  
  
"Yea. I guess so."  
  
"YOU GUYS' COMING OR WHAT!" EZ yelled on his Digivice/Communicator.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" DC replied and rushed into the digital world with one of FG's sandwiches in his mouth.  
  
"Hey wait up man!" Blackterriermon piped. The rest of the Tamers sighed and jumped into the portal. Inside the Digital World, there were in a desolate desert and was surrounded by caves and sand dunes.  
  
"Great." DC muttered.  
  
"This is what. we get?" FG asked with a puzzled face  
  
"This place used to be a paradise." LSR said  
  
"Yea." ML agreed  
  
"The Digital World is ever shifting." EZ said with his eyes closed. He opened them slowly. "Our paradise just turned into hell. There's a cave over there let's go, it should provide some shade until our 'Paradise' comes back." EZ said and walked towards the dark cave.  
  
"Man, that guy is as good as DC at commanding us." LSR said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well. I did teach him!" DC said and ran after his friend.  
  
ML sighed "Great. This is going to be a hell of a hike." And he slowly trekked.  
  
"Come on guys let's go!" FG screamed and dragged the remaining boys along. The five ran towards the cave leaded by EZ. They arrived soon enough in the cool cavern and was bathing in its creepiness when FG sat on an object she thought was a stone. "Man I'm tired from all that wa- AHHHH!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. DC dashed to her side and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Holy cow!" EZ said and went to inspect the 'rock' "It's Takato! Takato Matsuki!" EZ exclaimed.  
  
"Ya kidding me right?" LSR said.  
  
"Nope." EZ replied in awe. DC snapped into his 'leader attitude' OK, EZ take off your jacket he might be cold or something. Give me one of your sandwiches FG; he could be hungry, and some water. We gotta wake him up."  
  
"Got it." The rest of them said. FG quickly tossed EZ a bottle of water and a sandwich. He quickly poured some of the water on the unconscious Takato. "Where's Guilmon?" Takato asked as he slowly woke up.  
  
"ML's looking for him man. Were here to help. We're the North American Tamers."  
  
"Ugh. Where am I? The Digital World. or hell?" He asked groggily  
  
"Uh. Digital World man. What made you think Hell?"  
  
"Rika's not here, I can't even feel her nearby."  
  
"Huh? How can you feel her?" EZ said?  
  
"Ugh. When we got married. And digivolved together into Omegamon, we made a kinda mental link."  
  
"Yea. Me and Renamon also had the same effect." A voice from the entrance of the cave piped.  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Hey Takato" Guilmon replied. The entire gang was there now. "Were in the Digital World. The data around us is starting to shift and change again."  
  
"Got it boy." Everything around them started to shake violently and rumble. Soon all the deserts and caves around them became into a wonderful rain forest oasis. Waterfalls and birds could be heard in the distant background.  
  
"How'd you get here anyways?" LSR asked  
  
"Yea, you look beat up, and I don't think the Legendary Tamer of Love would be beaten that easy.  
  
"Ha, is that what they call me? The Legendary Tamer of Love. I guess I kinda am. Anyways. This is how it goes." He explained about Misty and the entire plot of her against him. And his transformation into AngelGallantmon.  
  
"But how's you escape her dark energy?" FG asked.  
  
"The energy took time to gather in momentum. Guilmon and me started to fly. Then a new digital portal appeared in front of us. The blast hit us a little but not enough to kill us. We wounded in this oasis. Just like this one. We lived for awhile. But then it turned into that gay ass desert hell. We barely lived."  
  
". Until we came right?" EZ said.  
  
"Yea." Soon they took Takato back to the real world. They entered Japan via the Digital world.  
  
"Man, we could save A LOT on travel with the Digital world." EZ said in a cheery attitude.  
  
"No time to celebrate about our travel arrangements. Let's get Takato to Shinjuku." DC said and booked a travel bus. After a week. They soon arrived in Shinjuku.  
  
"Where is she? I can feel her nearby." Takato mumbled in his half sleep.  
  
"Were almost there man." DC. They all stood at the entrance of Takato's mansion. They rang the doorbell. It replied with a giant sob of Rika's tears.  
  
"What do you want?" She screamed into the mike. Still sobbing for the lost of her beloved Takato.  
  
"Rika. I kept my promise. I'm alive." Takato mumbled still exhausted from the trip and the battle.  
  
"Takato!" She screamed. Renamon zoomed to the front gate with Rika. The gate opened and Rika embraced her husband. "Takato! I thought you were. you were." She tried to say the word. She stopped to hug in order to pull her tired husband into a deep kiss. This brought up his spirits and returned the passion. They stopped after about five minutes.  
  
"Holy Cow!" EZ said staring at his watch.  
  
"That's impossible!" DC said  
  
"It's just like you and FG buddy!" Blackterriermon said. The two blushed deeply at Blackterriermon's comment.  
  
"No more sweets." DC said as a punishment.  
  
"Aw nuts!" Blackterriermon snapped.  
  
"Why don't you guys come in?" Takato said.  
  
"I'll get Henry and the others." Renamon said and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Takato walked into his home and sighed in pleasure. "It's good to be home."  
  
"It's good to have you home. Gogglehead." Rika chuckled.  
  
"But there will be one more battle. Shademon is coming. And he won't be here to congratulate me on defeating Misty."  
  
"Shademon? Who's that goggles?"  
  
"He's the downpart of the Angel prophecy. He is the Judgment technically. If I fail, he will destroy the battle ground in which we fought and leave behind ruins of pain. The Mayans were the result of one of his attacks. But his minions will also be attacking the city. Though he is a true warrior of valor and honor. His minions he has no control over. You guys will have to protect the city. Including you Henry." He said sensing his friend from behind him.  
  
"Damn, being an angel really tuned up your senses eh?" Henry asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Damn right!" Takato laughed and got up and high fived his best friend. His face turned to his newfound friends. "Can you give these guys some shelter? They'll need it, Shademon's coming tomorrow."  
  
"You got it. Come with me." Henry said and motioned to his limo.  
  
"Sweet!" LSR said  
  
"Wonder if they have a honeymoon suite for DC and FG!" ML teased then got smacked in the back by FG. "OW! What was that for?" He yelled  
  
"Don't play smart." FG replied with her arms folded.  
  
"Damn I'm tired. Tomorrow's a new day people. Come on Darkagumon! Were not eating till were finish training." EZ said  
  
"You got it." Darkagumon said in a rare serious tone.  
  
"Whoa! These two rather train then eat! That's rare!" DC laughed "But I guess that's the warrior part of these two!" They all chattered on the way to the limo.  
  
"Let us be rested. See ya." Takato said and closed the door. Rika hugged Takato from behind and starting talking in a seductive voice.  
  
"Come on Takato." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Dammit. I said RESTED!" Takato laughed and closed the lights. 


	7. Judgement comes, ANd Spirit hitches a ri...

Judgment has come.  
  
There was cool feeling in the air, something wrong. The tamers and tamers/authors could feel it. The band has all biomerged into their mega form and was ready for the Judge to come. The darkness around them was strange, cold yet. warm at the same time. The darkness finally was revealed to show the band of warriors in the sky.  
  
"You guys ready?" Takato said inside his sphere.  
  
"I was born ready." DC replied  
  
"SHH!" EZ yelled. "He's coming." A portal appeared in front of the resting band and hundreds dark creatures emerged from the portal. EZ closed his eyes, trying to remember the night before.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Darkagumon, this might be our last battle, you ready?"  
  
"Yea, I know this time would come."  
  
"Embrace death, embrace life." EZ said one more time  
  
"Yea. we'll embrace it, with a sword."  
  
EZ chuckled at the remark. "Yea."  
  
~~~Present~~~  
  
"Judgemon!" Takato screamed in his sphere. Readying him for the onslaught to come.  
  
"Yes Angel?" A deep and mocking voice came from the portal, following the hundreds of devil like digimon.  
  
"Time for our duel." AngelGallantmon said  
  
"Yes. your friends are to handle my minions?"  
  
"You know it." Takato finished his sentence and unsheathed his sword. Then flew to the side.  
  
"Sorry for the wait." Judgemon said and took out his long blade and floating on the clouds, he put himself in a defensive stance.  
  
"No problem YAH!" Takato screamed and plunged his sword towards Judgemon.  
  
"Time for death and beyond guys!" EZ screamed in a harsh voice and charged at the millions of devil digimon.  
  
"Black ICE!" ML screamed and a torrent of ice streamed from DarkMetalGarurumon's mouth. Freezing hundreds, and then shattering. But every time one was destroyed ten would replace it.  
  
"We'll fight to the end!" DC yelled in his sphere. "Dark Gargo Missiles!"  
  
Attack after attack, the battle in sued in the background as AngelGallantmon and Judgemon was going at each other with deadly energy attacks and sharp blades. One blow would end it for both of them.  
  
"You are strong. I have faced many before but none of them has your will, your determination, but you all fight for one thing, love, and so do I." Judgemon yelled as he deflected an attack and float back to prepare for an energy blast. "Darkness Incarnate!" Black energy surrounded his blade and flew at AngelGallantmon.  
  
"Blessed Shield!" AngelGallantmon screamed and a shield shot outta nowhere and deflected the attack. "Really? You fight for love? That's ironic, how you are the killer of hundreds of AngelGallantmon, also known as the Angel of Love?"  
  
"Yes, it is ironic, but you know I am doing my job."  
  
"I understand. So how do you fight for love?"  
  
"My wife, she was sick, so I devoted my life for getting the blessed energy to heal her. After I did obtain some, a curse struck me and now I am unable to stop killing your kind. I do not ask for my death though, my wife is all I have, and I wish to love her for all of eternally, but if you do defeat me, tell her I'm sorry. She has an anger problem so if she does something harsh, forgive her.  
  
"Yes, I understand, ULTIMATE JUSTICE!" A blast of energy is shot toward Judgemon and knocks him back.  
  
"AGH! That one actually hurt." Judgemon mocked and launched another blast.  
  
"EZ!" ML screamed, as he was knocked downward, towards the earth. "Finish the job! Future is counting on you!" his voice echoed.  
  
"I know!" EZ responded in pain as another dark energy blast struck him in the chest. "I'm sorry Future. I am so sorry. TERRA DESTROYER!" He charged energy into his palms and released it towards the onslaught of dark warriors.  
  
A small-shrilled voice replied, like a gremlin's "You think that could stop us? Think again! Darkness Blast!" Thousands of dark lasers shot out and as if the entire time frame stopped, the power struck Blackwargreymon, lethal blow.  
  
"No. Not now!" EZ yelled as pain shot through his body, but then a voice came out.  
  
"Don't worry man. You won't die, but I will. Don't cry." Darkagumon said. "Take care of Future man, she loves you"  
  
"No! Darkagumon don't die on me!"  
  
"I'm so sorry." The two de digivolved in mid air and landed on the ground, Darkagumon started to erode, his data scattering to the winds.  
  
"I won't forget you man." EZ said as his final words to his best friend. "You demons! I'll kill you all!" EZ screamed out in anger. Power flowed through his veins as he felt it, Spirit Evolution. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" His d arc then changed into a d-tector  
  
"Unbelievable!" ML muttered in his bruised state far away. He could see his friend transforming himself into a Digimon.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLVE TO. BLADEMON!"  
  
"Whoa." ML said as he reached for his D-Arc. "Blademon, Hybrid Digimon, his expertise with the blade is unmatched, his Legendary Slash and Perfect Stance is unbeatable!"  
  
"I will avenge my friend, taste my blade!" Blademon screamed "LEGENDARY SLASH!" He unsheathed his sword in a second and slashed at the air, nothing for a second. Then a huge explosion occurred in the middle of swarm of black villains.  
  
"What are you!"? One of the survivors of the blast screamed in terror.  
  
"I am vengeance. I am your death! And I. am ultimately. YOUR DEMISE!" Blademon screamed in a dark voice. "PERFECT STANCE!" He prepared his blade, he the closed his eyes. A second later, he disappeared and reappeared in the other side of the swarm.  
  
"What happened?" ML asked "Nothing. has he lost his touch?"  
  
"Die!" Blademon screamed and energy pierced through every single one of the demons, killing them all.  
  
"Amazing" AngelGallantmon, said in the distance. "well. that was interesting, time for our duel to end!"  
  
Check out what happens on the next chapter of Two Fates! 


	8. The final battle The final victor

There is nothing more then a good battle- Warrior You're kidding me, right? -Fool  
  
Me: This will be the final chapter to this story, well it's been good, wait for the sequel of it!  
  
"Taste my blade Judgemon!" Takato screamed in his sphere as he charged at the judgment Digimon. Blademon watched closely at the two battling it out.  
  
"Why aren't you helping?" ML screamed at his best friend, his voice filled with anger.  
  
"This is their duel, I have no part of it." Blademon replied  
  
"Thank you EZ." AngelGallantmon muttered under his breath.  
  
"Judgment's Strike!" The dark angel Digimon screamed and unleashed a giant attack.  
  
Rika's face mutilated from horror to hope. She closed her eyes and wished for her beloved husband to defeat the dark angel Digimon. "Takato. please live, I love you."  
  
"We missed the party?" a voiced from afar said.  
  
"Future? Ori? What are you guys doing here? And Frozen too?" Blademon asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Future asked the blade digimon. "And where's EZ!" she said in horror, thinking the worst happened.  
  
Blademon chuckled a bit. "Don't recognize me huh Future? I AM EZ girl."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Future said in the sphere of her biomerged form. (I won't include any names of the digimon until I get an email of what the authors want their biomerged form be).  
  
"ML!" Ori screamed in concern and rushed down to her fiancé.  
  
"Who are they?" Frozen asked.  
  
"We'll explain later, but whoever wins, determine our lives." Blademon said in a calm, and collected voice.  
  
"So how can you be so calm?" Future asked her strange boyfriend.  
  
"You know me. alter egos. And to add something, DarkAgumon's dead, so don't even ask where he is. And I'll tell you more when were home." Future opened her mouth, her eyes starting to water with pain from the loss of one of her friend, then her mouth closed and turned to the battle, which continued to heat up.  
  
"Bad move! Angel's Strike!" Energy charged into the angel digimon's sword and slashed into the shoulder of the angel Digimon.  
  
"AGH!" Judgemon screamed in pain.  
  
"I win. this. NOW!" AngelGallantmon started moving in a slow yet beautiful dance. Energy charging up, the blade still embedded into Judgemon's shoulder, stunning him in pain. "For Rika. I'll do anything. absolutely anything, including using the forbidden attack  
  
"You won't, if I dodge it, it'll hit the earth, and destroy everything on it."  
  
"I know the consequences. Now. DIE! Heaven/Hell Gate!" black and white energy gathered around AngelGallantmon, the energy combined and shaped into a black and white gate. The gate started vibrating in a violent motion. It then exploded right in front of Judgemon's face!  
  
"No.! I failed you my love.! I am so sorry." Judgemon muttered as he felt his body being deleted as he spoke.  
  
I know this was short but I was running low on ideas 


End file.
